The Toad
by Toad McToad
Summary: Yey next chapter is up and now you can have a sneak preveiw of the starfox game on GC2!!!!!!! r+r
1. Chaper I

The Histories of a Toad Named Slippy.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
In the far and distant times of Starfox 64. Slippy was a pilot and also told you how much shield the boss had left. And then. if you failed to kill a boss on sector X within a time limit. that stupid, STUPID toad went on a suicide mission and got himself captured on a big, hot and dry planet. When I first heard Slippy's voice on SF64 I was willing to bet that he was a girl. Now, in SFA I am even more convinced that Slippy is CAT (remember her?) or Krystal in disguise...  
  
Another chapter on the way...  
  
  
--On Great Fox--  
  
  
Fox: Slippy's gotta go...  
  
Peppy: Oh, c'mon Fox, give him another chance?  
  
Fox: If I hear his stupid high pitched squeaky voice once more, I'm gonna...  
  
--Fox picks up the spanner that Slippy uses to chuck around Great Fox and holds it in what he hopes is a menacing manner--  
  
Slippy (THAT toad): Hi fox!!!!!!  
  
--Fox drops the spanner on his foot and clenches his jaw--  
  
Slippy: Fox?  
  
Fox: miiip......  
  
Slippy: Fox?  
  
Fox: miiiiiiiiiiiiiip!  
  
Peppy: Fox, calm down.......... I thought...?  
  
Fox (bringing Peppy aside): I thought you sent him to fix the robot...?  
  
Peppy: Maybe we didn't hit him hard enough  
  
Fox: Hmmmmm  
  
--Fox puts his head in the palm of his hand and poses in a thoughtful way--  
  
Peppy: er...Fox?   
  
Fox : hm?  
  
Peppy: Why are you doing that?  
  
Fox: What?  
  
Peppy: THAT  
  
Fox: WHAT???  
  
Peppy: THAAAAAT   
  
FOX: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????  
  
Peppy: Oh, forget it, we have to think of a way to get rid of Slippy.  
  
Slippy (like a dog answers to its name): wat????  
  
Peppy: No Slippy, you spell 'what' w - h - a - t not w - a - t... You try.  
  
Slippy: what???   
  
Peppy: Well done ^_^  
  
Fox: Oh... Slippy... the Pepster and I must have an urgent chat..... c'mon,....  
  
  
--Fox pulls peppy into a side room and speaks in a hushed whisper.--  
  
Fox: Look, why do you think Falco left? Hm? Because he was bored of not having a job? Yeah, sure, are you gonna believe Rareware(r)?????? It's because of that useless, USELESS green object that we have one less good pilot and only an annoying toad for company...  
  
Peppy: OK, but what are we gonna do??? We can't just roll Slippy up in a carpet, chuck him in the broom closet and hope he just disappears!!!  
  
--Peppy looks at the expression on Fox's face--  
  
Peppy: oh no..........  
  
  
--An hour later....--  
  
  
Fox : Where the hell is that frog???  
  
Peppy: Toad.  
  
--Fox stares at the old pilot--  
  
Fox: Look, we've got the carpet, we've got the broom closet... now where's the frog?????  
  
Peppy: Er, Fox, Slippy's a ....  
  
--Fox stares even harder and his fellow shipmate and his right eye twitches slightly...--  
  
Fox: Wait.....  
  
--Fox makes his staff long with a swoosh and looks at it.--   
  
Fox: It's blue ...  
  
Peppy: It's always blue, Fox..  
  
Fox: No, it's glowing blue... You see, this staff was crafted by the elves many years ago...  
  
Peppy: Er...??? What?  
  
Fox: Haven't you seen... oh, never mind. It means (in a silently silky voice) frogs are close!  
  
Peppy: Fox, Slippy's not a frog, he's a.........  
  
--Now both of Fox's eyes are twitching violently and he begins to sweat...  
As if on cue, Slippy enters--  
  
--Fox, however, is not prepared and is still sweating and twitching while Slippy begins to squeeeeek---  
  
Fox : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa hhhhHHHHhhHHHa   
  
Slippy eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiieiieieeeeieieieiaaeiaieieieiaieaiai  
  
Peppy: aaaaaaaaaaaarrarraaaaaaarrRRRAaarrrraaarrr  
  
Fox: AAAAAaahhhaaaahahhaahahahhaha  
  
Slippy: heeeheheheheehehehehehaeeueueueueueiieieie  
  
Peppy: Wait, Fox... aren't you meant to be doing something now....?  
  
--Fox doesn't understand--  
  
Fox: Er..... no? ...oh......OHHH  
  
--Fox jumps on Slippy and forgets the carpet.--  
  
Fox: Wait here Slippy ...  
  
Slippy: Sure thing fox!  
  
--Fox flinches at the abnormally high voice--  
  
--Then he comes back with the carpet and begins to roll up Slippy--  
  
Fox: phew... I'm glad that's over..  
  
Peppy: Er, Fox........  
  
--Slippy, inside the dark blue carpet, is making muffled squeaks... and if you listen you can hear that these are not only muffled squeaks but....-  
  
  
--Another hour later - Slippy in a closet-  
  
  
Fox (his eyes twitching like a dying rabbit): C-c-can you hear that......?????????  
  
Peppy: (both of his fluffy eyebrows jumping and flittering) It's the star-ffff-ff-f-f.f.fo.xxxxxx-x-x---x-xx-x-- theme...eee-e-ee it is ss.sss......ss....oooo....ooo.. repet....repetitive.......so repetitive so repetitive so repetitive so repetitive so repetitive... It's as bad as the music on the starfox website...  
  
  
Fox & Peppy(singing along) : da da da dadadaaaaaaa da da da da da dadly dadly da daaaaaaaaa da da da da da daaaaaaaa da da da da da dady daly da ..................  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Rareware(r) (obviously) or Nintendo(r) (even more obvious) but I will someday and then people will be writing me disclaimers and I'll sue those who don't!!! Mua ha ha ha! (and JestaAriadne did the spell checking!)  
  
  
All characters belong to them^ 


	2. Chapter II

The toad part 2  
  
  
  
  
Intro; now that fox and peppy are near madness and Slippy is safely rolled up in a closet this seems a good moment for the fourth member of the Starfox team to make an appearance.  
  
Falco; ............ why is everything so quiet???  
  
--a tiny ray of hope shines in Falco's mind-  
  
Falco; .....where's that sound coming from? It sounds like the?......no it couldn't be...  
  
  
---Falco walks down a corridor and sniffs as he goes following the sound-  
  
Falco (Thinking)- ; I wander why im sniffing? Come to think of it I don't even have a nose to sniff with?  
  
--Falco stops sniffing and turns off his nose-  
  
Falco(thinking) I don't have a nose...... and how can you turn one off even if you did have one.....????  
  
---Falco stuffs a large green umbrella into his beak and starts singing the Starfox theme-  
  
Falco( thinking) why am I doing this I don't want to.......  
  
Falco( thinking) it's the author messing with my mind he's writing stuff so I have to do it.....  
  
--Falco (of his own free will ) ....--  
  
Falco ; that's a lie...  
  
--ok, because I told him to ,starts stuffing mince pies into his mouth and laughs jollily -  
  
Falco ( mouth full of pie) immm no...f doin that ....ho ho ho ...ahhhahahahahaha no mustn't laugh........must resist ho ho.......h.....o.....nooo  
  
--these african birds are so weak minded-  
  
Falco: (with his mouth full of pie) hey I resent that , and im not African im Mexican.  
  
--and stupid-  
  
--falco, in a spurt of anger starts firing his blaster randomly at the ceiling, while screaming-  
  
Falco: call me stupid????!!! Ill shoot you!!!!! ARRRGRR! Ill get you!!!  
  
--I rest my case-  
  
  
--anyway...falco follows the sound along all the passage ways and then suddenly!!!!-  
  
Falco: why am I changing????   
  
--falco looks at his wings-  
  
Falco: I look .......better???? im in higher resolution!!!!?? ......its you, you lousy author, making me look different.  
  
--no, its just that we aren't in Starfox Adventures(r) anymore were in the Gamecube 2 Starfox game....-  
  
Falco(grumbling) don't see why its called the Starfox game..... why not Falco 64... it would have been much catchier..... what is the new game on GC2 called anyway?????  
  
--umm its called ....."Starfox: ::::the death of Falco"--  
  
Falco; WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What????!!!  
  
---yes it says that Falco Lombardi , the evil bird teams up with Slippy toad and try to take over great fox. But with the help of Peppy Hare he... well I don't want to spoil the ending for all the kids at home?-  
  
---Falco starts shooting the ceiling of great fox , then realises that he doesn't have a blaster---  
  
Falco: where's my blaster??????  
  
--in the new game, Falco Lombardi, the evil bird only has a pea shooter-  
  
---back to the semi-conscious pair sitting outside the musical closet-  
  
--peppy has broken away from Slippy's song and runs of to his bedroom-  
  
---fox is still singing hysterically and dribbling at the mouth when a pair of large pink headphones are placed around his ears and......what appears to be S Club 7 is pumped into his brain-  
  
  
Fox: AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (deep breath) AAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!!!!!!!! AG AG GA GAG A GAAARFRDR WAAAA WHAT IS THAT????  
  
Peppy: its part of my CD collection ,look  
  
--fox flinches as peppy pulls out of his bag - a Hear say, sclub juniors, and a spice girls album, not to mention all the collectors edition of all the 'Sclub 7 singles-  
  
fox:????????? S........Club.....7??????????!  
  
Peppy: I like Bradley!  
  
--as fox faints peppy drags him back to his bedroom-  
  
--Even though Slippy has an abnormally small brain, if one at all, he did realise that the Starfox theme tune had gotten a bit old-  
  
--Slippy stopped singing and came out of the closet, that fox had forgotten to lock-  
  
Slippy: Fox ......Peppy?  
  
--Slippy looks around the room-  
  
Slippy: Where is Everybody??  
  
---Slippy seems to be threatened by a particularly menacing shadow---  
  
Slippy: im scared...  
  
--Slippy then decides to return to his quarters, which happens to be next to Peppy's room-  
  
  
  
---from the depths of great fox echoing along the empty corridors, there came the sound of 'Reach for the Stars'  
that peppy had insisted would help to drive out the sound of the Starfox theme tune. This was true but the in this case the cure was considerably worse than the disease. And if you listened closely you could hear the crazed Falco screaming and the occasional pop as he fired his pea shooter-  
  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: same as the other chapter but now with the appearance of Sclub 7 or Sclub and hear say and the others, I must mention that I don't own them I didn't make any unnecessary remarks ok?????.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-- 


End file.
